


American Gods

by crashinmyimagination



Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crashinmyimagination/pseuds/crashinmyimagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America is a poor place for gods<br/>For it is a land of fickle beings<br/>Who believe and then forget<br/>And leave behind a trail of lost idols</p>
            </blockquote>





	American Gods

**Author's Note:**

> This is a poem inspired by _American Gods_.

America is a poor place for gods  
For it is a land of fickle beings  
Who believe and then forget  
And leave behind a trail of lost idols

Gods are transient and ephemeral  
They form from belief and faith  
Wished into existence by pleads for deliverance and salvation  
Spring from rich soil and wild rivers

They are born in the heat and the bitter cold  
Grow in the souls of believers  
Feast on desperation and blind trust  
And live according to the whims of man

In the old lands  
Followers offered them sacrifices by the dozen  
Thanked their deities for the air they breathed  
And the ground they walked upon

Gods could cure pain and sickness  
Calm storms and create chaos  
Protect those who could not protect themselves  
And reward the righteous and punish the sinful

They had the power to remind the living of the words of the dead  
Pluck gold coins from thin air  
Guide the lost to safety  
And know all of the dreams and secrets of men

The gods possessed countless limbs  
Decorated themselves in blood  
Littered their bodies with jewels  
Rode wolves and waves

They carried staffs and crowns  
Walked barefoot, even on baking sand  
Wore stunning grins and fierce scowls  
Looked absolute and immortal

Gods are the reluctant immigrants  
Who follow their believers to distant lands  
Only to be forgotten for new beliefs and deities  
And left to fend for themselves in an unfamiliar world

Their names are forgotten  
And their shrines are neglected  
Their immortality are threatened by desertion  
And they become scavengers for crumbs of faith

Gods do not abandon us  
We abandon them


End file.
